


A Holy Night

by Moonliel



Category: Nightwalker Mayonaka no Tantei | Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming up and no matter how much Shido wants to fight it; he’ll always spend that time of year with Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"; cross-posted on AO3

The cold December air clung to the inside of the dark office. Shido sat on his chair, a hat covering his face while his feet were planted on top of his desk. 

“It’s freezing in here!” exclaimed Yayoi as she entered the detective office. “And dark,” she added, flicking on the light switch on the wall. A groan was heard from Shido’s general direction. “Don’t tell me you’re sleeping,” sighed out Yayoi as Guni came out of Shido’s hair.

“He’s been like this for days already! Do something!” exclaimed the small fairy.

“And what exactly would you have me do?” questioned Yayoi as she went to the wall with the thermostat and cranked up the heat. Guni floated over to her as she took a seat on the couch.

“Guh awwway,” mumbled Shido.

“What was that?” teased the long-haired beauty.

“I said, ‘Go away’,” repeated Shido as he took the hat off his face and placed his feet onto the floor as he rubbed his eyes.

“And why should I? This place is dark, cold, and dreary, and according to Guni you’ve been in this condition for several days now. Are you hungry?” sultrily added Yayoi as she unfurled her scarf.

Shido hummed in contemplation. “Why don’t you remove your coat too?”

“Because it’s still freezing in here. Anyway, where’s Riho?”

“She went out to buy some coffee. Something about how the coffee maker became a frozen mess.”

“And she leaves you like this? Honestly, Shido,” sighed out Yayoi. “What’s going on?”

“What makes you think anything is going on?” questioned Shido right back as he swiveled his chair and peeked through the blinds, looking into the city below.

“Need I repeat myself? Dark, cold, dreary room? There is obviously something bothering you. Is it the lack of Nightbreeds? Should I and N.O.S. be concerned?” worriedly asked Yayoi as she stared at Shido’s back fiercely.

“No, nothing like that,” whispered Shido. Yayoi was about to question the lavender-haired vampire further, but the door opened at that moment.

“Mr. Shiiiido!” exclaimed Riho as she burst into the room in a flurry of snow, bags, and coffee. “Oh, and Ms. Yayoi too! What are you doing here?” said Riho as she placed the bags on the ground by the couch and placed the coffee on Shido’s desk.

“Well, both you and Shido haven’t fed in a while. I figured it was time to make an appearance. And what do you have there, Riho-darling?”

Riho finished removing her coat, gloves, and scarf and placed them on the empty couch across from Yayoi. “Here you go,” said Riho as she handed Yayoi a small latte. She grabbed the bags and sat atop her coat. “Well, it’s almost Christmas and the office looks so barren, I thought that getting a few decorations would liven up the place,” continued on Riho as she unpacked the bag. There were some candy canes and bows and even a string of lights. “I know it’s too late to get a Christmas tree, but I figured we could place the lights around the edge of the ceiling,” explained Riho when Yayoi gave her a look after she pulled out the lights.

“Well Shido, aren’t you going to help? Riho went and got the ornaments, it’s your job to put them up.”

Shido turned around slowly, his eyes sad and thoughtful.

“Mr. Shido!” exclaimed Riho upon seeing her Master’s face. “What’s wrong?” The young secretary got up from her seat and rushed over to Shido’s side.

“What do you mean? Everything is fine.”

“It doesn’t look that way to me, Shido,” cut in Yayoi. 

“It’s just this holiday, that’s all.” Shido rubbed his face with his palms and instead of the sad, dead look he was sporting before a small smile now adorned his face. “Alright, hand me those lights then,” said the vampire as he extended his hand toward Riho.

Riho, still a bit confused over Shido’s changing emotions and muttered reason about the season rushed over to where she left the heap of lights and brought them back to Shido. 

“Riho, why don’t you come over here and feed while Shido puts those lights up,” Yayoi proposed, sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

“Uh, sure,” replied Riho as she climbed onto the couch beside the long-haired N.O.S. agent.

Shido easily strung the lights around the office. Nails had been strategically placed around the room, as if the previous owner had strung up lights as he was doing now. He found an empty outlet and plugged in the lights. The lights were not the multitudes of color he expected, but ended up being a simple, enchanting white.   
“So do you have any plans for Christmas, Shido?” asked Yayoi as soon as she caught her breath. The rush of having her blood sucked still hadn’t faded. 

“Huh?” responded Shido, his thoughts still on the glowing white lights.

“Riho told me that you two have not discussed your Christmas plans as of yet. Got anything special going on?” teased Yayoi.

Shido’s eyes grew distant, his mind thinking about years past. Riho and Yayoi looked at each other worriedly. Shido had been acting strange for a while and neither of them had a clue as to why.

“I won’t be here for Christmas,” said Shido, his back to the occupants in the room, his eyes locked onto the strung lights.

“What do you mean, Shido?” questioned Guni as she sat on Riho’s shoulder. 

Riho knew that if her heart still beat, that it would be beating harshly at the moment. How could Mr. Shido not have told her this sooner? She was looking forward to the winter holidays for several days now, to spend time with the other vampire, and to be close to him. And now it turns out that Shido wasn’t going to be around for Christmas at all! It hurt her to know that there was another place other than her side that the lavender-haired vampire would prefer to be. That he had already made those plans without talking to her at all about it. He should have known that she was looking forward to spending this time of year with him. 

And it hurt.

Yayoi glanced at Riho, noticing how her head was bowed, her bangs covering her obviously teary eyes.

“I have somewhere I must be.”

“Hmmm..now that I think about it, you always did disappear somewhere around Christmas time, Shido,” commented Guni, placing her small finger on her chin in contemplation.

“Where are you going, Shido?” asked Yayoi, curiously. She also wanted Riho to hear his answer.

“Somewhere far from here, that is all you have to know,” responded Shido as he turned to look at the company gathered at his office. “A word Yayoi, in the kitchen?”

Yayoi looked at Riho, but then got up and followed the male vampire.

“What is it, Shido? And how could you do that to poor Riho,” she scolded.

“You know that she can hear you, right?” said Shido as he pointed to his ear. “Enhanced senses, remember?” 

Yayoi blushed.

“So then, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Nothing really, just thought I should grab a bite to eat since you’re about to leave,” responded Shido as he sunk his fangs into Yayoi’s uncovered throat. Warm blood flowed out of the wound and Shido lavished it up. After feeding he leaned toward her ear and whispered lowly, “take care of Riho during Christmas if you can. I’ll probably leave on the 23rd and come back in a few days after Christmas.”

Yayoi, face red and blushing, just nodded. Shido wiped the blood that had trickled down his chin and walked out of the kitchen first.

Riho was still sitting on the couch, Guni patting her cheek in pity.

“Riho, I’m sorry about not telling you about my plans. This is the first year I had to explain my actions for this holiday and it just escaped my mind to inform you. Forgive me?”

Riho knew that she couldn’t stay mad at her Maker and Master, and so she forgave him with a tight smile, tears held stubbornly in her eyes. 

Yayoi left soon afterward, wishing everyone a happy holiday season and invited Riho to stay over at her place if she liked while Shido was away. She agreed happily, not wanting to spend the time alone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

December 23, 19XX  
5:45 am

Shido left early, hoping not to wake Riho. He left her a note and a box of chocolates. He had no idea what to get the young vampire for Christmas and so went with the first thing he could find. 

The air was a bitter cold and a strong wind blew his hair into his face. Shido took off running, jumped onto a rooftop and continued from there until he reached his destination. He knew it would take a better part of the day to get there, regardless a part of him still wished to prolong the journey; the destination not being entirely pleasant. 

 

It was early into the next morning when Shido finally arrived. A small cottage loomed over a snowy hill. Its wood was old, yet sturdy and smoke escaped through a small chimney. He knew that the occupant inside had already felt his presence, so he walked toward the door even slower.

Shido opened the door and walked inside, his coat soaked from melted snow.

“Shido,” intoned a low, deep voice.

Shido felt the power before seeing the man, or rather, the vampire. 

“Hello Cain,” spat out Shido, glaring at his Master.

“Now, now, no need to use that tone with me. It is the holidays after all,” Cain teased lightly, his eyes holding a deep satisfaction. He was dressed casually in a Victorian style. His blonde hair had grown longer again and was held back by a black silk ribbon. His golden eyes were glowing softly as he took in Shido’s appearance.

His hair was rumpled and puffier than usual while small bits of snow were stuck onto his coat and lavender locks. The snow was melting away rapidly in the warm room and a small puddle of water was under Shido’s boots. 

“Here, allow me to take your coat,” said Cain as he moved closer to Shido and reached out. Shido smacked Cain’s hand and proceeded to take off the coat himself. He didn’t want Cain touching him. Cain just glared lightly at the other vampire.

“Where should I put my coat?” asked Shido. Cain just took the coat from his outstretched hand and went to place it behind a chair in the kitchen. Shido was pleased with himself. Cain hardly lost his temper with him, so it was amusing to see how far he could push the older vampire without getting attacked. Shido walked over to the small couch that faced the fireplace. He had to admit that the small cottage had a nice, homey feel to it. If only the company left then he would have a most splendid holiday. 

Cain came back into the room soundlessly and took the seat next to Shido, the small couch causing their arms to brush against one another.

“So tell me, how has this year been for you?”

Shido turned his head sharply and glared heatedly at Cain. “You know exactly how this year has been for me!” hissed Shido, staring straight into Cain’s eyes. Cain’s face held on an expression of cold disdain. 

“Ah yes, your young secretary. I didn’t think you had it in you Shido, to turn someone so young.”

A low growl vibrated in Shido’s throat. “You made me do it! She would have died if I hadn’t turned her!”

“Ah, but humans die all the time Shido,” responded Cain while holding on tightly to Shido’s chin, “they are like cattle – mortal and expendable.” Shido tried to pull his chin out of Cain’s grasp, but the vampire strength was something else. 

“Now Shido, how was your year?”

“As well as it could be,” answered Shido with a glare.

“Good,” said Cain before leaning in to kiss him.

Shido froze. He had to admit that he really hadn’t expected that at all. Once the action had sunk in he pulled back roughly, breaking off the kiss. Cain licked his lips as he let out a low chuckle at the indignant look on Shido’s face. 

“Do you care for a drink, Shido?” asked Cain as he stood from the couch and walked over to a small table that was lined against the wall.

“What kind of drink?” asked Shido warily. The initial hatred of being in Cain’s presence had been mollified with the kiss, but that didn’t mean he was going to let his guard down.

Cain let out another low chuckle. “Oh Shido, you really do amuse me.” Cain turned and looked at Shido, and the lavender-haired vampire was astonished by the gentle looking eyes and sincere smile.

“I meant a glass of brandy.”

“In that case, sure. A glass a brandy seems like something I need at the moment.” Cain turned back around and poured two glasses of the topaz liquid. He handed one glass over to Shido and retook his seat. Both vampires sat in silence together, looking into the dancing fire and lost in their own thoughts. 

Shido was confused over Cain’s behavior. The man hadn’t been cruel or harmful at all during this visit. If anything the other vampire was cordial and even nice. Although that didn’t make him any better. The golden-haired vampire still hated humans and saw them as nothing more than food. It was conflicting to think about. He wanted to hate Cain, but the more time he spent with the man the more he found himself remembering why he had agreed to become his lover in the first place. 

Shido suddenly felt his hand taken by another. Cain was looking off to the side, still drinking his own glass of brandy with his left hand. Shido looked down and saw that their hands were being held together and a heated rush ran through him. It felt nice…

It had been a while since he was taken care of. With Riho, Guni, and Yayoi it was always up to him to fight all the dangerous battles, to sustain all the wounds, and to protect them all. But with Cain he knew that he would be well protected and cared for. His Master wouldn’t let any harm befall him unless he felt it was necessary, mostly to teach him a lesson. And as he glanced Cain’s way he could see that the small step of holding his hand actually seemed like a giant leap to the other vampire. It was most likely because he had shunned and escaped from all previous contact, but holding hands was not so bad.

And with that thought in mind Shido unfurled his fingers and readjusted them so they were entwined with Cain’s. He got his hand squeezed in response. Shido finished his glass of brandy and had to admit that he was more relaxed than he had been in a while. It seemed that it was always case after case with the N.O.S. Nightbreeds out and causing trouble every night, and not to mention that he had been dreading this meeting with Cain as well. Yes, the brandy had been very welcome. 

Cain suddenly let go of Shido’s hand and stood up. “Would you like some more Shido or would you prefer to move onto a light brunch?”

Shido nodded and Cain took his glass. “Brunch?”

“Yes, although it should be considered breakfast, I do not care for the food one might have during that time of day, so brunch instead.”

Shido hid his smile. Cain had the weirdest reasons for the things he does. It was amusing, and dare he think, sort of cute.

“Brunch sounds good,” responded Shido as he too stood from the couch. Although vampires do not need to eat any ‘human’ food to continue living, they could still consume the food itself. It did help fill the stomach, but did nothing to reduce the hunger or need for blood. 

Shido was in a much more amble mood than when he first entered the cottage. Perhaps this visit wouldn’t be so bad.

 

After the light brunch, which consisted of fruit, small pastries and tea, Cain showed Shido the master bedroom.

“You must be tired from your journey. Come and sit.”

Shido looked at Cain warily, but sat on the large bed nonetheless. Although it was nothing extravagant in terms of the things in the bedroom, everything was neat and clean. The bed he was sitting in was king size and was a four-poster bed. There was a dresser, an armoire and beside the bed, on each side, were nightstands. Cain kneeled and began to remove Shido’s still wet shoes. The golden-eyed vampire looked up and locked eyes with wide, surprised emerald-teal. Cain smiled sharply and continued by removing his socks next.

“Shido,” he began with that low and sensual voice, “lie down and rest.” Shido felt his eyelids grow heavy as he nodded. Cain stood up and helped lay Shido on the bed normally. He then took off his own boots and socks, unbuttoned his vest and unfurled his cravat and let all the items fall to the floor. He crawled into bed with Shido, careful to not to wake him. 

It was nice, lying next to his past lover without any quarreling or animosity. Cain gently brushed his hand through Shido’s fringe, the soft hair moving silkily through his fingers. He took in that peaceful face and cupped it in his palm. Leaning over the younger vampire Cain gave into temptation and kissed the pliant lips. The sensation would have been more pleasant had Shido been awake, but he wouldn’t be as willing.

Despite not having Shido in his bed over the whole year it still felt like yesterday that they were laughing and kissing and making love as they drank blood together. How he missed those days…

 

When Shido woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was on a soft, warm bed instead of his coffin. He hadn’t slept in a bed in years and it was quite refreshing. Although sleeping in his coffin would have recharged him more, the bed still felt wonderful. The next thing he noticed was that there was someone near him; actually, it was more like he was on someone. Opening up his eyes, actually wary about what had happened Shido looked up and locked eyes with a very amused Cain. 

He attempted to spring from Cain’s body, but the other vampire’s arms locked around him and held him tightly.

“Where are you going, Shido?” asked Cain lightly, still amused at the shocked look on Shido’s face. 

“You put me to sleep!” accused Shido, giving up on escaping from Cain. The other vampire was still stronger than him. 

“You were tired and needed rest. We have several days together Shido, I didn’t want you to collapse from weariness. Now be quiet and stay still,” said Cain as he still held Shido with one arm while the other went through the lavender-locks. The silk ribbon that normally held Shido’s hair was lost between the folds of the sheets. 

Shido was too stunned to do anything. Here he was letting this known killer hold him like he was the most precious thing, stroking his hair…and was that humming?! Cain was humming some sort of song. It sounded muffled since one of his ears was held against Cain’s chest. If he hadn’t just woken up, he was sure he would have fallen asleep at the moment. He still couldn’t get over how gentle and nice Cain was being with him. He had to admit that he sometimes did miss the other vampire. Despite the whole debacle with humans, he still loved Cain. He was his first and only lover.

He knew that Riho had feelings for him; he could see it in her eyes. Just because they sometimes shared the same coffin didn’t mean that he loved her in a sexual way. He loved her as a person and because she was his Childe – his brother-in-arms. 

The person he did love was Cain. He had come to accept that fact a while back, but that didn’t stop him from defending humans. He had tried to escape from Cain once and all it did was bring him pain, both physical and emotional. As he tilted his head and looked up at those thin lips, pale and aristocratic face, and those warm, glimmering eyes Shido brought his hand up and pulled Cain’s face closer to his own, giving the other vampire a deep, warm kiss.

Cain was shocked to say the least. Ever since Shido arrived he had been cordial and nice and it all had paid off. That was not to say that he hadn’t wanted to be nice to Shido, it was just that knowing he was off traipsing with those humans, accepting them as friends, well, it stung because he knew that Shido would still choose them over him. But he had put that all aside and decided to spend their only time together free of malice and arguments. This time of year was about them as lovers, not them as vampires with different ideals. 

This kiss was highly welcome and he wanted no more than to ravish the emerald-teal eyed vampire, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well in the long-run. He had to be patient, let Shido know that he was wanted and precious, but not pressure nor force anything. It was maddening, but after years of being alone it was also worth it.

After the kiss Cain licked his lips and smirked. “And what was that for, Shido?”

Shido blushed but did not answer. Instead he straightened himself out and was now sitting beside Cain instead of on him, then leaned against him. “Just felt like it,” he finally responded as he looked at Cain. Cain then placed his right hand on Shido’s cheek, letting the younger vampire a chance to move away. When Shido didn’t, Cain leaned in and kissed him deeply again. This was the most contact they’ve had in the longest time and he was going to enjoy it lazily. 

The kissed continued on languidly and Shido found himself turned on. It was such a strange feeling since he hadn’t been near or with anyone like this other than Cain. He could feel his body being filled with a deep warmth and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. It was almost as pleasurable as feeding.

Cain’s hands had begun to roam. They stroked through his hair, down the side of his face and neck, and held on tightly to his hip. Shido found himself taking in deep breaths once Cain let go of his lips and attached to his neck. His own hands hadn’t remained stationary either. He held onto the front of Cain’s shirt, clinging onto the with, ruffled fabric. 

“Shido,” intoned Cain out of breath and so sensually. Hearing Cain’s voice say his name like that sent shivers down Shido’s back. 

Shido let out a low groan when Cain bit lightly onto his throat and then sucked on the skin. The lavender-haired vampire shuddered and whispered heatedly, “Cain…”

Unable to hold himself back after having his lover Shido back after all these years Cain pushed the younger vampire against the bed and hovered over him. The lavender hair splayed across the white sheets and pillows, making Shido look more like an angel than a vampire. 

The flushed, wanting look on Shido’s face was all the answer Cain needed as he attacked with a new fervor. Cain unbuttoned Shido’s vest and splayed it open, doing the same to his shirt. Shido let out a low groan once Cain’s mouth attached itself to one of his exposed nipples, the sensation sensual and erotic. 

After Shido himself helped reveal Cain’s expanse of flawless skin the two vampires found themselves touching, caressing, tasting and biting, licking and sucking at every expanse of naked flesh they could find. They kissed and explored with renewed passion. It had been far too long for both of them.

Shido knew that he could be like this with Cain always if he abandoned his ideals about humans and the human heart, yet Cain could give up his own ideals that vampires ruled over humans as well, and then they could be together. But both of them were stubborn and too fixed on their thoughts and feelings already that it didn’t seem that either of them would give them up. It was a harsh reality, but one that didn’t matter at the moment. Not with Cain breathing hot air into his ear, or with Cain shuddering on top of him as he licked and bit his collarbone. No, the affair didn’t matter at the moment at all.

Soon pants and undergarments followed shirts and vests on the floor. Both took a moment to take the other in, their eyes raking from head to toe. The lack of pants enhanced their zeal and they grinded against each other heatedly. They both shuddered as their hands wandered everywhere; touching, pinching, and stroking. 

Cain bit deeply into Shido’s neck, enough to draw blood. A small, warm trickle of the crimson liquid escaped through the small holes in Shido’s neck and Cain attached his lips to the wound, sucking up and devouring the blood with vehemence. Shido let out a sharp cry, not expecting the sudden pain, but the pleasure soon followed. He was left a panting, sexually energized mess. His eyes were unfocused and hazy with the feelings of having his blood sucked. 

Finally pulling himself together Shido repaid the favor. He sunk his elongated fangs into Cain’s throat, satisfied with the sharp gasp that the golden-eyed vampire released. It was his turn to suckle on that supple neck and intake the flowing blood that seeped out. 

They continued in this fashion. Rutting against one another and biting and sucking blood for the most part of the day. Finally both vampires reached completion and released a sigh of relief. The tension had been so great for the longest time that it really was a relief their lovemaking was over, no matter how pleasurable it had been. 

Cain sunk into the sheets, his waist covered by the thin white sheet, now splattered with small droplets of crimson. Shido curled up against his side and laid his head on Cain’s shoulder.

“You know that this doesn’t change anything,” spoke Shido first. Cain turned to look at him in the eyes, but Shido looked down instead, escaping from the penetrating stare. “You still hate and have no regard for humans, and I want to save and salvage the human heart.”

“I see,” intoned Cain in a very displeased tone. “I had thought that you finally had gotten over that. It seems that I was wrong.”

“Cain,” whispered Shido, still looking down. Cain’s left arm was around Shido’s shoulders, drawing in the younger vampire.

“Yes?” whispered Cain back. It was true that he had thought Shido would have grown up and given up on the concept of the human heart, but it was just wishful thinking on his part. He really wanted their relationship to go back to what it had been when they lived together in Transylvania. 

“This is going to have to be a once-a-year thing,” said Shido, but with a blush marring his face.

“Hm? What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” teased Cain as he lifted Shido’s chin with his right hand. “Are you saying that you wish to have a repeat performance every year now?”

Shido gave Cain a playful glare, but that only caused Cain to release small chuckle.

“Well, who am I to deny you?”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes: Okay, this fic is finally done. Thanks to everyone who read and to Unknown for their review. I appreciate any feedback. Sorry for the chapter being a day late, but at least it’s posted. Also, not very detailed sex scene, but I wanted to keep this on the T-rating. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
